A Change in Fate
by cakeforeaton
Summary: Tris meets Four at a party. He's a very unpredictable boy and Tris doesn't know what to make of him. When she finds that they're going to be attending the same school, she doesn't know what to think. However, when she finds figures out Four's biggest secret, they're drawn closer and closer to each other... (Fourtris)


_**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on fanfiction. Divergent! I hope you like my fanfic! Please review...**_

Tris

I was extremely lucky that the dress code for the party was casual so I didn't have to worry about Christina putting too much makeup on me or me tripping over my own dress. It would be worse than any nightmare I've ever had.

The two of us are sitting in the back of the taxi giving the driver directions to the venue. This would be the first party I've ever gone to. Not because my mother didn't allow me but because I didn't think it would be healthy for me to.

We pull in front of a two story house. Christina pays the taxi driver and drags me out of the car excitedly. "Come on already! It's your first party and you can't be late!" I step out of the car and follow Christina to the front porch. She knocks on the door which is then opened by a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Will!" Christina exclaims at the sight of her boyfriend. The two of them wonder off into the crowd of teenagers. Exactly what I dreaded.

After what seemed like hours of searching for Christina, I give up. Maybe I should look around for a while. Seeing that I have no other choice, I push the crowd and find myself standing in kitchen. "Want a drink?" I look around and see a tall boy with the most intriguing blue eyes looking down at me holding a cup.

"No, I uh- I don't drink," I tell him trying my best to make an escape.

"It's just Coke," he says handing me the cup. Sighing, I take the cup from him and bring it to my mouth. I take a sip and feel a burning sensation in my throat. It tastes nothing like Coke. I look up and see the boy smirking at me.

"Are you serious?" I growl. I really need to get out of here. I knew it wasn't a good idea. He holds his hand up in surrender. I empty the cup in the sink and throw it at him. I turn away from him stomp out of the kitchen in hope to find Christina. To my dismay, she's no where to be seen.

_Where on earth are you? - Tris_

I text her. About seconds later, I get a reply.

_Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I went home with Will. I'll be there in ten. - Christina_

Great. If I hadn't texted her, she would've never known.

_No. It's okay. I'll get a cab. - Tris_

_You sure? - Christina_

_Yep. Positive - Tris_

I slip my phone into my pocket and head towards the door of whoever's house this is. I never really took time to think about who might've thrown this party but I don't really care anyways.

Right when I'm about to open the door to leave, I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I look around and see that guy from before who tricked me into thinking wine was coke. "Need a ride? I could give you money?" he offers. So one minute he's playing with me and the next he's offering to pay for my ride home?

"I have enough money to pay for my own cab ride!" I shout at him. Luckily, no one seems to notice. He laughs at my anger.

"I threw this party. Don't you think the host should at least be kind to his guests?" the boy asks. He really didn't ask that, did he?

"Maybe you should've thought about that before," I snap.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down! I'm sorry, okay?" he says and hands me twenty dollars. I feel like laughing along with him for some reason but I hold it back. I take the twenty dollars from him and turn around but his voice stops me again.

"Nice meeting you...?" he stops in the middle.

"Tris," I tell him. Beatrice doesn't sound like an appropriate name to tell him.

"Nice name. I'm Four," he says and holds out his hand for me to shake. Unsure of myself, I take his hand and shake it slowly. "See you, Tris," he says just as I leave. I close the door behind me and stand on his porch for a few seconds.

I find a cab about twenty minutes later. I give the driver directions to my house and he drives down the street. I memorize every twist and turn until we finally pull up in front my house. I thank the driver, pay him and run up to my house. Even though it seems like all this happened in ten minutes, it's actually been three hours since Christina and I reached the house and about forty minutes since Christina left.

"So, how was the party?" my mom asks me as I take out my boots which are covered in snow.

"It was good but Christina decided to run off so I got left alone. It was quite eventful though," I tell her not wanting to mention Four to her.

"I'm glad you had a nice time," my mother says. I'm glad she didn't push things any further. I run upto my bedroom and lie down on my bed. I take out my phone to see that I had recieved five messages. Four from my brother Caleb which I decide not to reply to. He's at his friend's house for the night and I don't want to answer any of his questions. One message was from Christina...

_Did you reach? - Christina_

_Yep. That doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for leaving - Tris_

As usual, she answers moments later and ignores the fact that I'm mad at her.

_Did I miss anything? - Christina_

_I'll tell you tomorrow in school - Tris_

I put my phone down and close my eyes. With my mind clouded with thoughts, I finally fall asleep.

_**A/N- I hope you liked the first chapter! Yeah, it was pretty crappy but the eventful bits will come later. I promise. Happy New Year :D**_


End file.
